Independence
by Missingmile
Summary: Robin decides to find out how well everyone does without him.
1. 1-3

Independence  
  
Written by Acacia Dyre  
  
Warnings: No I don't think that Nightwing would do anything like this, he isn't that mean, but I am. So some things are a bit out of character. I'm just following through on an idea I had, so don't get pissed, I see people alter characters much more radically than this.  
  
Disclaimer: DC owns the Bat and all of his peoples and places. I own a fat barn cat and a lot of used books.  
  
  
  
+  
  
There were some things in life you could choose. Most of the rest was just sort of handed to you, and you had to deal with them as best you could. You couldn't choose your parents or siblings, nor could you do much about your genetics, though you could dye your hair and wear colored contacts to change your appearance. Less visible traits had been debated about for decades in the nature versus nurture argument. He could say that he was curious because of the time he spent alone when he was younger, it made him want to explore the limits of his freedom and ask questions about the world around himself. On the other hand, his parents traveled a lot and perhaps it was their curiosity, amoung other reasons, that made them desire to move so often.  
  
Tim shifted in his chair and rested his chin on the other hand. His homework had been forgotten more than an hour ago and he was staring at the wall. He blinked rapidly; he had been wasting his study time contemplating why he had become Robin. So far there hadn't been any easy answer. His curiosity led him to do research and to answers and it was a toss up between stupidity and innocent helpfulness, which led him to confront Dick Grayson about Batman and Robin. Maybe it was naiveté that led to the rest of it.  
  
He shifted again and glanced down at his open literature text. There was no chance that any more of it was going to be read tonight, and he shut the book with a dull thud before putting it aside. He had already done too much thinking for one evening, well before patrol anyway. Of course, the patrol was the problem. He wasn't entirely sure that he was going to be allowed to patrol for much longer.  
  
It wasn't exactly his choice, but there were so many things going on in his life and all of the choices were being taken away. Getting away from Brentwood was becoming more difficult as his confinement to grounds continued. It seemed like every time he wanted to get away someone saw him outside or wanted him to do something with the group. If that were the only problem it probably wouldn't be so bad, but there was interference from other sources as well.  
  
There was a debate going on about his life and so far no one had asked his opinion about it, they hadn't even told him about their discussions of his life. If he hadn't shown up at the cave unexpectedly and overheard he wouldn't know about it at all. And that was why he was seriously considering quitting. Better to quit than to get fired, right? He just didn't understand what was going on, and that was what hurt the most.  
  
Nightwing was supposed to be his friend, Dick has always acted as if he saw Tim as a younger brother after they got to know each other a little bit. That was important, he had so few people he could turn to when he needed help or advice, and Dick had always been willing to listen. But it had been Dick's voice that had urged Bruce to take the Robin gig away from Tim. He couldn't forget that, it had been more than a week and he still woke up with those words in his mind.  
  
*"The kid needs to have a life outside of the suit. He needs time off, to spend with his friends and do the things teenagers should be doing. Tim needs people he can count on, other than me. I can't be the only one he talks to, I have to have time for my own life sometime too." There was a long silence. "Bruce, you haven't patrolled with him for a long time, Batman hasn't needed Robin on a nightly basis. Just think about this."*  
  
At first Tim had thought that Dick was advocating some sort of vacation from the suit and the nightly patrols, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt betrayed. Tim closed his eyes and willed the hurt to go away. His life was too pathetic and now even Dick didn't want to talk to him, didn't have the time to spend with him. And it was true, Batman didn't seem to need or want him anymore.  
  
He took a deep breath and pushed his chair away from the desk. Maybe no one wanted him around anymore. Well then, he would show them what it would be like without him.  
  
+  
  
  
  
When he decided to let everyone get along without him, he hadn't been thinking clearly. He was already in enough trouble for unexplained absences and so just taking off across the country wasn't an option. His dad would hire someone to hunt him down and then he would probably be sent to military school. Brentwood would seem like a paradise if that happened. Best to avoid parental trouble before it started.  
  
He couldn't really avoid Alfred either, as the man was at Brentwood with him. It would be extremely rude, and undeserved, to start avoiding one of the few people whom was nice to him no matter what he had done wrong. And none of this current problem was Alfred's fault, he probably didn't even know about it.  
  
So he settled on making himself busy, as in too busy to call Dick, or to go out on patrol, or to answer his communicators. He knew it wasn't the best solution when no one seemed to be noticing his absence, not that he could call Oracle and ask if anyone was looking for him. It was just that no one called him to talk, no one asked for his help on any cases, and even Alfred hadn't asked about the sudden desire to stay in at night. The few people who might have called didn't know how to reach Tim Drake, only Robin, and he was still debating whether or not it would be worth calling them.  
  
Time was moving slowly, but he got caught up in his classes. His grades were improving and his father was happy about that. In fact, Jack Drake was happy enough that he was talking about having some of the restrictions lifted and he agreed to Tim's request for a weekend trip with Buzz and Kip. The trip was chaperoned, the restrictions weren't too loose yet, but it still had been fun.  
  
It was getting easier to get off the school grounds also. He hadn't tried for a few weeks and then one day the urge had been too strong to resist, and he had left. He went to a diner a few blocks away and when he got back to school an hour and a half later it was as if he hadn't been gone at all. No one had missed him. And so he started going out on patrols again, he just didn't tell anyone about it except Alfred.  
  
So far he hadn't run into anyone else on patrol, but Gotham was a gigantic city. Unless he visited some of the frequent stops of Batman or Batgirl, hung around the Clocktower, or went to Spoiler's house; it was unlikely he would run into anyone. It was good to be out at night again, he had missed the feeling of swinging from building to building. Patrol was the freedom that he had been missing, and the exhilaration of it all made him a little less cautious than he should have been.  
  
Robin had just finished dropping a small gang when she showed up. He had interrupted an attempted rape and the girl had bolted as the fight began. The gang stayed, it was their mistake. He was busy securing the five young men when a stray bit of wind brushed his cape. There were only so many possibilities for the identity of the person who landed behind him, and since they weren't saying anything he was betting that it wasn't Nightwing. He completed his task before standing and turning to face his visitor.  
  
It was Batgirl. "Why you here?" She was just standing there, seemingly relaxed, and facing in his direction. The mask still unnerved him at times, like when she showed up unexpectedly.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be here? I'm patrolling." He shot a line off towards the top of the building and started up. She followed quickly, landing next to him, and resumed her questioning stance, apparently interested in getting more of an answer.  
  
+  
  
Batgirl was persistent when she wanted something, and though Robin wasn't exactly sure what she wanted from him, he knew to give up before she used physical persuasion. He knew she wouldn't try to hurt him, but why delay the inevitable. "Okay, so what exactly do you want to know?"  
  
"Why here? Robin missing, now here? Why?" She tilted her head to one side and then the other, seemingly giving him a scrutinizing look.  
  
"I wasn't missing, I took some time off. And I don't want anyone else to know I'm back. They wouldn't understand." He took a deep breath, "I doubt they'd care anyway."  
  
"Nightwing care. Nightwing call, Oracle call. Robin no answer. Call father, father mean. He say no call. Batman care. Batman hide care. Robin missing. Tim mean. No answer, no call. Disappear, hide from care."  
  
"Call? No one tried to call me, I would remember if they had tried. I'm surprised anyone would have noticed I was gone, so they shouldn't notice that I'm back." His tone softened, "Please, don't tell them about seeing me in Gotham, Batgirl. I don't want them to know. If I run into someone okay, but please don't give them any hints."  
  
"Robin stupid. Won't tell." She shot off a line and disappeared before he said anything more. It was just as well. He didn't know what else to say. Batgirl hadn't done anything to him; well no one had really. He had retreated before they could follow through with what they were talking about; he just didn't feel ready to see them all yet.  
  
Robin paused at the edge of the building, deciding on a direction, and then leapt back into his patrol.  
  
+  
  
He didn't run into anyone else in Gotham for days. Tim developed a new schedule around school and most nights patrolling was the reward for good behavior. Alfred seemed pleased that the patrols were getting shorter, and there seemed to be less wear and tear on the costume implying less danger perhaps. He didn't say anything directly about Tim's new schedule, but Alfred never really had to say anything to be understood.  
  
The grades were still improving slightly as he managed to complete assignments in a more timely manner, and many of the teachers had commented that his attention span seemed to reappear. His father was very pleased; enough to sign Tim out of Brentwood for weekends at home. The freedom of the weekends was a good thing, though he was unsure of what to do with it. A few months before he might have ended up at Dick's place, or the Clocktower helping Babs with computer hardware, now he had no one to spend that time with except his father and Dana who were almost always busy.  
  
The evenings at home were what he had come to expect when he was younger. He would be left alone while Jack and Dana went to parties with their friends, and occasionally hosted one while Tim was in his room. He didn't mind; anything was preferable to being dragged to one of Gotham's social events. His relief at having an escape from everyone on weekends only lasted until his father decided that Tim was old enough to start attending some of the parties, and speak with the other teenagers who were always dragged along to the events.  
  
It was at one of those social events that he next ran into someone. It was a charity event his father was sure Tim would enjoy. Tim was not enjoying it at all, and after excusing himself from a small group of teenagers he hid along the walls, trying to figure out how to leave early, with or without permission. He ran into Bruce, literally, as he was sliding into the entry of the ballroom.  
  
Bruce's expression didn't change, but the smile he wore wasn't even close to touching his eyes and Tim tried to step out of the way. He was too slow. A steel grip wrapped around his upper arm, "Timothy, it's been a long time, why don't we find some privacy and catch up."  
  
Tim didn't have any choice but to follow as Bruce tugged him down the hall, finally stopping in front of a nondescript doorway. Tim hadn't been in this house before, he wasn't even sure whose house it was, but Bruce obviously knew the general layout. He opened the door, and ushered Tim into a small study.  
  
"Do you want to explain what has been going on? Babs has asked about you every night in the last few weeks. She's worried about you. Dick said that you haven't spoken to him either." Bruce moved across the room and sat, gesturing for Tim to take a nearby chair. "Is there something wrong? You haven't said anything before, won't you tell me what the problem is so we can fix it?"  
  
Tim sat stiffly; "There is no problem. If Babs is so worried about me she could call me at school any time she wanted."  
  
"Tim, you stopped patrolling without saying a word about it, and now you've been in the city again. You've been avoiding everyone. You've been behaving like a child. If you want to continue as Robin, we will resolve whatever trouble there is." Bruce had started with a reasonable tone, he cared for his youngest Robin, but as he spoke his resolve made itself known.  
  
"I thought that you didn't want me to be Robin anymore anyway. What difference does it make if I spend time with anyone out of the suit." His voice quieted, "It's not as if anyone cares anyway."  
  
"Stop it. Tim, this self-pitying attitude is unlike you. It is childish and uncalled for. What ever gave you the idea that I didn't want you to continue as Robin?" Bruce stood and paced towards the door, sharply turning back to face Tim again. "And where would you get the idea that none of us care about you?"  
  
"From you. Dick was right, you don't need me. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you talking about me and I was curious. How can I be Robin when he doesn't think I'm good enough anymore?"  
  
Bruce stopped pacing, "What do you mean? When did Dick ever say they you weren't good enough? It isn't true, Tim. He had different strengths when he was Robin, but that doesn't mean you are inferior in anyway. I don't understand, what exactly did you overhear?" He found his way back to the chair, and sat, reaching out towards Tim. "Do we need to call Dick and have him join this conversation?"  
  
"I don't want to talk to Dick, not yet." Tim looked up at Bruce again. "I just need some time."  
  
"Then will you at least talk to me? Later tonight, meet me in the cave?"  
  
Tim nodded, "I'll be there later. I suppose my dad and Dana are looking for me now. I'll find a way to sneak out when I get home."  
  
"Good, maybe after we talk we could go out on patrol together. I've been working on something, and I'd like your help." Bruce stood again and started towards the door, he paused and put a hand over Tim's shoulder briefly. "I'll see you later." He continued out, shutting the door behind himself and Tim was left alone in the small room.  
  
+  
  
  
  
+continued soon + 


	2. 4

Tim was not looking forward to talking with Bruce about his reasons for cutting off contact with the rest of the clan. He made his way out of his bedroom and started for Wayne Manor anyway though, hoping that he would be able to return without his father finding out about the short trip. Sneaking out in the middle of the night would probably get him into even bigger trouble than before, after this spate of good behavior. So he made his way to the cave with a small amount of dread, just wanting to get the discussion over with.  
  
However, as soon as he entered the main part of the cave he was treated to a large dose of déjà vu. Bruce was out of uniform, facing Nightwing, and they were talking about him. Tim stopped sharply, debating internally whether or not to stay. He didn't want to talk to Dick. He didn't even know what to say, and Bruce had been right; it all seemed very childish. That didn't change the fact that Dick had been advocating for Tim to be out of the Robin gig though.  
  
There was the promise to Bruce that they would talk about this though, and he started forward again, clearing his throat softly. Both men turned to face him, Nightwing warily looking him over as Bruce's non-expression almost moved to a frown before lifting slightly. "You said you wanted to talk to me, so here I am. I don't have a lot of time though, unless getting caught by my dad is a desired outcome." There was a long moment of silence. "So are we gonna do this, or not?"  
  
There was a strange look that passed between Bruce and Dick and then they were both moving towards the computer. Tim followed, stopping again as Oracle appeared on the large monitor. "We don't want to gang up on you Tim, but Nightwing and Oracle insisted on being present. Everyone has been worried about you." It was very disturbing, the way that Bruce seemed to care again. He hadn't acted so friendly in a long time, almost since the beginning of their partnership. It unnerved him, as did Dick's silence and Bab's hurt expression. She looked like he had just kicked her puppy, and he hadn't done anything to her at all.  
  
"Why, because I'm being childish? I thought that was what was expected of teenagers." He folded his arms across his chest, his posture turning defensive.  
  
"Yes, but you never had before. It was one of the things we liked best about you Tim. You were more mature than we were sometimes. It's what makes you a good Robin. I think that you should tell Dick what you told me earlier tonight."  
  
Tim looked at Dick for a moment and then away again as he began. "I heard what you said to Bruce about me, a few months ago. About how I shouldn't be Robin anymore. That I was just a waste of your time."  
  
There was a sudden movement and Tim found himself being pulled towards Dick. "I never, I would never say that. I wouldn't even think it because it isn't true."  
  
"I heard you say it though. You said that he didn't need me on patrol." Tim tried to pull away; "I heard it clearly."  
  
"Maybe Dick just meant that you were doing well on your own and that neither of you were patrolling together very often, so it was less necessary to think of you as a team?" Babs interrupted with ease, trying to diffuse the tension she sensed.  
  
"Exactly. Tim, you have been on your own for a long time, or so it seems. You go out with Spoiler, or Batgirl, or even me, far more often than you patrol with Batman. That was all I meant. The two of you don't rely on each like Batman and Robin had in the past, like when I was Robin." There was a pause, "And I never said you were a waste of my time. I like spending time with you; it's like I've gotten a little brother and I never really was that for Jason. I should have been. I don't want there to be a distance between us Tim. It isn't good to have that distance."  
  
Tim looked up again, but found that Dick's attention was focused on Bruce. "I know. It just… hurt, when you said those things about me. I didn't want to talk about it at all."  
  
"And that's why you stopped talking to everyone, isn't it? Because you thought that I didn't care about you anymore."  
  
"If I was so unnecessary, why would anyone care if I were gone? It's not like anyone was trying to reach me at school when I stopped patrolling." This was starting to feel even more awkward, and Tim knew he should leave. "I should go, I don't want to get caught sneaking out on the weekends anymore. I don't really know what else to say."  
  
"Tim, stay a little longer, please. We really want to work this out tonight, so it isn't avoided in the future." Bruce moved forward again, and Tim found himself surrounded by the three, backed up to the computer and blocked by Dick and Bruce.  
  
Dick was giving another of those strange looks to Bruce, who was ignoring it again. "You do understand that it isn't true, right. That I never meant that you were unnecessary; or unwanted or anything like that?"  
  
"I guess. I just need some more time. I've liked being on my own. It was nice to count on myself and not have to contact Oracle for everything or ask for a bail out from anyone." Tim glanced at Bruce from the corner of his eye; "It was nice not having to follow orders on my own cases."  
  
Dick's expression changed dramatically, with the conversation topic; "I understand that. It's good to have some independence. You haven't screwed anything up these last few months, not that you normally do, so you can totally handle the missions on your own. Every bird needs a chance to spread its wings and be on its own. It doesn't mean you have to leave the nest entirely though."  
  
"I missed all of you, but it just didn't seem like anyone cared that I wasn't around. It was easier just to stay away." He stopped again. It was difficult to find the right words. "I don't know how to get past this."  
  
"Well, you can start by patrolling the 'haven with me next weekend, and staying over. We can talk more then." Dick's hand found its way to Tim's shoulder again.  
  
"And you can stop by the Clocktower the next time you go on patrol in Gotham. I'd like to see you in person again, it's been a long time." Bab's smiled at him, reassuringly he thought.  
  
Bruce waited as Bab's said goodbye to Tim, and made plans to see Dick later, and then was silent as Dick made plans to have Tim visit the following week. Finally he was left alone with his Robin though, and he stepped closer to Tim. "Go home, get some rest. I'd like you to come over tomorrow night. I have a case that I'd like your assistance with." He patted Tim's shoulder briefly, but seemed uncomfortable, and then went towards the equipment vault. "We'll work out this independence thing tomorrow."  
  
+  
  
(Okay, I feel like this is a cop-out, but have been blocked for weeks and wanted to get it finished- I may rewrite later if inspiration strikes, or perhaps will write a follow-up story.) 


End file.
